Gauntlet (level)
Gauntlet is a Single Player and Multiplayer level in Dark Hour. It is the ninth level of a "campaign" created by a chain of levels being linked together. Gauntlet is a multi-level map with plenty of Weapons and Enemies. This was Jason Ng's first level. In retrospect Jason Ng was rather unsure on the origin of the level name, leaving it a mystery. In Deathmatch, it is intended for 4 players or less. More are supported, but it will be rather crowded. There are no differences between the Single Player and Deathmatch versions of this map. Quick Level Completion * Descend the staircase or drop off the platform to get to the lower floor. * Go through the doorway on the left side. * Follow the corridor to the end, then turn left. * Head down the corridor, then turn left. * Head down the corridor, then turn right. * Go through the Water and proceed down the corridor. * Turn left at the end, then head down the corridor. * Turn left at the end and go into the Blue Water Elevator. * Rise to the top, then follow the corridor to the end. * Turn right and follow the corridor to the end. * Turn left and proceed down the corridor. * Turn left and follow the corridor onto a balcony. * Cross the balcony to reach the exit. Walkthrough Upon spawning you will collect a Super Nailgun. Look up and to your right to kill a Scrag. Proceed forward on the starting platform to collect 2 Nails. Continue across the platform to reach the opposite side of the room. Kill the 2 Fiends while collecting the Thunderbolt. Turn around, aiming up and to your left to kill a Scrag. There is also a bridge above you, Enemies tend to get alerted either upon spawning or after firing at the Scrags. Kill the Shambler, 2 Vores, 2 Death Knights, and 3 Fiends. Turn left and descend the stairs while collecting the 25 Health and Cells. Turn right at the bottom. Kill the 4 Rottweilers, 2 Knights, and 2 Grunts. Head towards the middle of this room, though beware the pit of Lava. Collect the Grenade Launcher beside the pit. Then proceed to the staircase across from the one you used to descend to this floor. Turn right onto the staircase and ascend while collecting the Nails and 25 Health. At the top, use the staircase in front of you to descend once more while collecting the 25 Health and Cells. Turn right and cross the room to the staircase across from the one you used to descend to this floor, ignoring the doorway to your left. Turn right onto the staircase and ascend while collecting the Nails and 25 Health. Descend to the lower floor and return to the previously ignored doorway. Turn left at the end of the corridor. Start to proceed down the next corridor, then turn right into another corridor. Kill the Ogre while collecting the 25 Health and Double-Barrelled Shotgun, then return to the previous corridor and follow it to the end. Turn left to kill the 4 Rottweilers. Proceed to the opposite end of the corridor while collecting the Nails, Rockets, and Shells. Turn right at the end of the corridor and kill the Rottweiler. Go through the Water at the end of the corridor to reach the opposite side. Descend down the ramp and kill the Grunt. Proceed down the corridor to collect the two 25 Health, Cells, and Thunderbolt; then turn left. Kill the Rottweiler, then head down the corridor. Collect the Rocket Launcher at the end, then turn left. Kill the 2 Enforcers, 4 Rottweilers, and 6 Grunts. Enter the Blue Water Elevator straight ahead. Kill the 2 Scrags while collecting the Yellow Armor. Swim upwards to reach the next floor. Follow the corridor at the top, killing the Enforcer and 2 Grunts at the end. Turn right and proceed down the corridor. Collect the 25 Health, Shells, Nails, and Cells at the end; then turn left. Proceed down the corridor to collect two 25 Health while killing the Death Knight, 2 Ogres, and 3 Grunts. Follow the corridor to the end to collect the Shells, Cells, and Nails. Turn left and follow the corridor to the next room. Ascend the staircase, you are now on the balcony overlooking the first room where you killed a mob of Enemies. Cross the balcony and start to descend the second staircase. Collect the Ring of Shadows and Quad Damage, then step into the exit Teleporter at the bottom. Enemies Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Balcony near exit Teleporter. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun corridor. * Turn before balcony near exit Teleporter. * Top corridor of Blue Water Elevator. * On platform, across from Single Player start. * Dirt corridor beside Water. * Bottom corridor of Blue Water Elevator. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dark Hour levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:Quake campaign levels Category:1996-11 Quake levels